Always You
by Nisa Malfoy
Summary: Rose dan Scorpius saling mencintai, saat keduanya saling mengetahui... ada saja rintangan yang datang menghampiri. Demi adiknya Rose mengorbankan Cintanya...


**Cast : Rose Natalie Weasley / Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy/ Carina Nisa Weasley  
Genre : Drama/ Romance/ Hurt/ Angst/ Family  
Disclaimer : Harry Potter kepunyaan saya *digampar + ditendang JK Rowling*  
Author : Nisa Malfoy**

**ALWAYS YOU  
****Kisah Next Gen**

**Chap 1 : Prolog**

'_Rose Natalie Weasley'_ adalah anak sulung dari pasangan Ron Weasley dan Hermione Weasley –_neé_ Granger. Wanita berambut ikal berwarna merah terang kecoklat-coklatan, dan dia memiliki sepasang iris berwarna hazel, dan bintik-bintik diwajahnya tipikal seorang Weasley. Namun justru karna bintik-bintik tersebut ia terlihat cantik, manis dan menawan, parasnya merupakan cetak biru dari ibunya Hermione; pahlawan dunia sihir, bukan hanya parasnya tapi juga sifat keras kepalanya serta kejeniusannya, tapi Rose adalah tipe anak yang pendiam serta termasuk anak yang cuek _–terlalu cuek malahan–_ namun sikap cueknya bisa menghilang jika diajak berunding tentang pelajaran. Seperti namanya dia lahir pada tanggal 25 Desember, bertepatan dengan perayaan natal.

Lalu kita beralih pada _'Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy'_ anak semata wayang dari pasangan Draco Malfoy dan Astoria Malfoy _–neé_ Greengrass. laki-laki bertubuh tinggi, berambut pirang, bermata abu-abu dan berkulit pucat, namun tak mengurangi pesonanya. Scorpius adalah cetak biru dari ayahnya Draco Malfoy. Walaupun merupakan cetak biru dari Draco, namun ia tak terlihat begitu angkuh mengingat di dalam tubuhnya juga teralir darah Astoria, yang terkenal sebagai wanita terjenius dan tercantik di angkatannya.

'_Carina Nisa Weasley'_ adik kandung dari Rose Weasley. berbeda dengan kakaknya yang cenderung pendiam dan pemalu, Carina lebih ceria dan bersifat terbuka kepada siapa pun, serta sangat hiperaktif, dia juga memiliki rambut ikal namun warnanya terlihat lebih terang daripada milik kakaknya. Carina mewarisi bintik-bintik diwajahnya juga, dan bermata biru laut, sangat kontras dengan warna rambutnya. Namun sayang, dia menderita sebuah penyakit yang amat serius, yang bahkan dapat merengut nyawanya lebih cepat. Namun, berkat keahlian sebuah Healer, Carina mampu hidup lebih lama dari vonis seorang Dokter mugle. Carina menderita penyakit Leukemia. Walaupun dia sedang sakit dia selalu berusaha untuk tidak meropatkan keluarganya, Carina begitu menyayangi kakak semata wayangnya tersebut walaupun terkadang kakaknya sering kali bersikap over cuek, namun sifat tersebut tidak berlaku untuknya dan Albus, serta dan lily, intinya seluruh anggota keluaga yang akrab dengannya.

'Albus Severus Potter' anak kedua dari pasangan Harry Potter dan Ginny Potter _–neé_ Weasley. adalah sahabat serta sepupu untuk Rose dan Carina, walaupun terlampau umur satu tahun dengan Carina, namun Al _–begitu panggilan Albus–_ sangat loyal pada siapapun.

Albus, Scorpius, dan Rose telah menjalin sebuah persahabatan sejak berumur satu tahun, maklum mereka bertiga seumuran. Sejak kejatuhan Voldemort, keluarga Malfoy memang mulai berubah dan memperbaiki diri. Serta mereka menjadi lebih akrab tanpa tersirat sedikit pun kebencian diantara keluarga Malfoy dengan keluarga Weasley serta Potter.

Carina memang tidak masuk kedalam dunia persahabatan mereka bertiga, _(Al, Rose, Scorpius) _namun ia tetap berkumpul dengan mereka walaupun tidak sesering kakaknya yang notaben salah satu anggotanya.

-o-O-o-

**Rose Weasley**, sangat menyayangi adik semata wayang nya tersebut. walaupun Rose terbilang sangat cuek. dia tidak banyak memiliki banyak teman, karena Rose sangat tertutup. selain saudaranya, Rose hanya dekat dengan Scorpius.

Walaupun Rose tak memiliki penyakit yang terbilang serius, namun Rose mengidap alergi terhadap suhu dingin dan strowberry. Siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa wanita yang terkenal akan kecuekannya ini justru menaruh hati pada sahabatnya sendiri, Scorpius Malfoy. Rose berhasil menutupi perasaannya ini selama bertahun-tahun dengan sikap cuek dan dingin nya. Satu bulan lagi, Rose, Al, dan Scorpius akan memulai tahun pertama di Hogwarts. Seluruh keluarga Weasley, dan Potter sudah menebak bahwa Rose pasti akan masuk Ravenclaw.

**Scorpius Malfoy**, pewaris tunggal Malfoy Corp ini ternyata juga memendam perasaan yang sama pada putri sulung Weasley tersebut. Namun Scorpius terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya, karena Rose terlihat sangat cuek apalagi pada hal cinta.

**Carina Weasley**, diam-diam memendam perasaan pada Scorpius, oleh karena itu Carina tidak bisa lama-lama berada di dekat Scorpius, karena wajahnya selalu bersemu merah apabila melihat Scorpius sedang tertawa atau tersenyum.

**Albus Potter**, karena sifat Al yang sangat loyal, terlebih lagi sifatnya yang peka terhadap lingkungan sekitarnya. Tanpa di beritahu pun Al mengerti bahwa sebenarnya Carina memiliki perasaan terhadap Scorpius, dan Al juga mengerti bahwa Rose pun memendam perasaan pada Scorpius. Namun, Rose tahu tentang perasaan adiknya terhadap Scorpius, oleh karena itu Rose memendam perasaannya. Al berulang kali menyindir Rose dan Scorpius tentang cinta, namun keduanya sepertinya sama-sama keras kepala dan terlalu gengsi. Al memang mewarisi seluruh sifat ayahnya Harry Potter, jadi tidak heran mengapa ia bisa sangat peka terhadap sekelilingnya

**TBC**

**Maaf, Author masih Abal-Abal banget...  
Maklum kalo terlalu banyak Typo  
Dan Maaf kalo ceritanya GJ banget  
*Carina Nisa Weasley* hanya karangan Author belaka.**

**Author mohon bimbingannya,  
**


End file.
